


What's In a Name?

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Rabbit Hole Club (Once Upon a Time), bonding over names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Ruby meets a beautiful stranger and quickly finds that they have something in common.
Relationships: Ruby | Red Riding Hood & Lavender Brown
Series: Love Fest 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a crossover pairing...that didn't really come across as a pairing. 🤷🏾♀️ I tried. 
> 
> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. 
> 
> #TeamCass

The stranger who slides onto the barstool next to Ruby is quite pretty. She has blonde curls and blue eyes, and the flush of someone who's probably had a bit too much to drink already.

"Gods," the woman sighs, "will anyone ever tire of telling me that my name is a color? As if I don't already _know?"_

Ruby is intrigued. This beautiful woman is also unfortunate enough to share a name with a color? Ruby rarely meets other people in the same insufferable situation as herself, but if she had a nickel for every time someone made a witty remark about her name, she wouldn't need to work at her grandmother's diner anymore.

"Go on, then," she says, draining the rest of her beer. "Are you a Violet? Jade?" She sizes the woman up. "Amber? You look like an Amber."

The woman throws back her head and laughs, perhaps a little too loudly. "None of the above, I'm afraid, though you were close when you guessed Violet. I'm Lavender."

Lavender has a rather posh British accent, which immediately makes her even more interesting.

"And I'm Ruby," the dark-haired woman says, shaking Lavender's proffered hand. "My name is a color too, obviously, so I understand your pain."

"Ruby?" Lavender muses. "That's pretty."

"Thanks." Ruby waves down the bartender and orders another beer, then glances over at her neighbour. "You want anything? My treat."

Lavender shakes her head, causing her curls to bounce. "No, thank you. I've had too much already, I'm sure."

"What brings you to Storybrooke, anyway? We don't exactly get many visitors." Ruby sips her crisp, cold drink while she waits for a response.

"I've come to meet a man named Mr. Gold." Lavender's tone is conspiratorial, hushed.

Ruby frowns. "The pawnshop owner?"

"Yes. I'm hoping he'll be able to help me with...a little problem." Lavender doesn't quite look at her when she answers, but Ruby knows better than to push someone with secrets.

"Well, good luck," she says lightly, taking another swig of beer. "Mr. Gold can be a bit...prickly."

The other woman smiles, and Ruby feels her stomach do a somersault. "I think I can handle Mr. Gold."


End file.
